


OHL: Optimal hug length

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, More Hugs, science of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: this was inspired by a piece that @gumnut-logic wrote about bruises a while back. Posting on here for the extra hugs, because everyone needs hugs.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	OHL: Optimal hug length

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gumnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/gifts).



Virgil believed in the power of hugs, it was no secret. Bear hugs were regularly deployed, and it was often hard to work out whose benefit they were for, the giver or the receiver. Squirming younger siblings were no obstacle. Stubborn older siblings were not exempt. Socially awkward adopted family members were forcibly brought into the fold. Gordon even claimed to have seen a pot plant being given a sneaky cuddle, but Virgil denied that one. He claimed it was good for mental wellbeing, that received an eye roll from anyone in the vicinity, a likely excuse.

So it was an ever so slightly smug Virgil who presented a scientific report that had been published in a respected medical journal listing the health benefits of prolonged hugs. It even went as far as to outline the optimum length of time in order to gain maximum health benefits. The report claimed a minimum of 20 seconds was required, Virgil saw this as a personal challenge.

Family members took to walking around with fixed grins plastered on their faces whenever Virgil was near, for fear that he would think they needed cheering up. John watched it all with distracted amusement, safe in his orbital tin can. But it couldn’t last, he would have to come down at some point, and John believed in planning ahead. 

“Brains, is there anything you can do to maybe….um, discredit this research?”

“John, that would be t-totally unethical! I could never, well, I just couldn't. A-ctually, I've been looking at the research and it looks very interesting, there could be an argument of testing its benefits within a high p-pressue environment….” he went on proposing possible double blind testing and adjusting hug length v’s outside stresses. This hadn't quite been what John had in mind, all he could hope was that Brains might channel Virgil's Hug Overflow away from himself.

The following weeks saw members of the family getting drafted in to support Brains’ tests. Gordon was pounced on whilst completing his laps in the pool to see the effect of a baseline 20 second hug on a body fatigued by exercise. Gordon wasn't convinced that the wires from the ECG machine really added to the experience, but Virgil gave it his all, even if he only got dripped on for his troubles. 

Alan was caught when his defenses were down after an all night gaming session. The dozy teen was bundled into a full body hug, while a med scanner was wafted around his head. Tests were deemed inconclusive due to increased levels of whining.

Scott had taken to completing his reports from the comparative safety of the round house. Until he gave himself away by working too late and the lit up guest rooms acted like a lighthouse leading Virgil and Brains like moths to the flame. The flames in this instance being a very crotchety commander. Which at least did test the benefits of hugs against office based stresses. Which in this instance were very limited as the pair of intrepid researchers were bawled out of the round house in quick order. 

All this scientific research was starting to have a detrimental effect on Virgil's levels of optimism, in fact it was really starting to get him down. Constant rejection was taking its toll on him and he couldn't maintain Brains level of enthusiasm. If they didn't want to be hugged, then fine, he’d only been trying to help.

This was how John found him, swinging his legs over the side of the balcony, the light from the roundhouse taunting him in the background, staring out at the night sky. You didn't need to be a communications expert to read the dejected slump of those shoulders. It only took a moment for John to put together the scenario that had led to this tableau . And only a minute more to scour his brains for the appropriate antidote. He lowered himself carefully onto the balcony floor, slightly away from the edge and shuffled himself forward in a slightly undignified manner (it always paid to be careful after re-entry). Virgil cast him a confused look as his attention was drawn by the scuffling alongside him. John replied with a firm look, which let Virgil know that any comment about a lack of grace at this particular moment would not be taken kindly. Once he could tell that Virgil had taken the hint, and decided to keep quiet, John shuffled two shunts sideways, opened his arms wide like the mechanical arms in an arcade claw machine, and deployed a hug. 

Virgil was a little startled, but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, leaned in slightly to the hug which seemed to mostly be made up of elbows. How did John seem to be made up mostly of elbows, surely he should have grown into his limbs by now? But the fact that it was John, who so rarely gave out such displays of affection, meant that Virgil did not deduct him points for style. He’d needed this hug, proving that type or length of hug were irrelevant, it was all about the sentiment.


End file.
